It's so real its like he's there
by Mander13
Summary: "It was cheap, it vibrated and it was gloriously delicious. It was a 10 dollar back massager but massaging backs was the only thing it didn't do." After a mission Artemis looks for a little alone time but get's more than she bargained for with a 'not so unwelcome' visitor. three shot
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis POV**

****It literally took two seconds after we got back from the mission for Wally to disappear to the kitchen. Figures. He never stops eating. I've caught him more than once with his head in the fridge and his arms full of food. Me, along with the rest of the team followed his lead. After a quick nuking of some leftover's that M'gann had made a couple of days before, we made our way the our respective rooms.

My personal 'poison' was spaghetti. I don't know what the fuck she put in there, but its one of the best i've ever had. I sat down on my bed, pulled out my backpack and started on my homework. It fucking sucks to be on a mission all weekend. I've had no time to do my homework or study for my exams. its fine i guess but it takes a beating on my sleeping time. Thankful its only 6 and I've only got Advanced Calc and my Honors American Studies to do. After finishing my Calc (seriously what teacher gives out 60 problems to do over the weekend. I have a fucking life you know) and my research about world war 2 technology (dad taught me that years ago. Piece of cake.).

I checked the clock. 8:30? thank fucking god. I opened a discreet pocket in my backpack and pulled out my guilt pleasure. A romance novel. What? If I can't get a guy because of my extracurriculars you can bet your ass ill put my hormones to good use, reading about sex.

_Melissa stroked his member as he plunged into her, moaning her name. _my lips parted. _"oh my" she moaned as he took her breast into his mouth. _my hand dipped under my shirt and drifted to my own breast. _he swirled his tounge and then brought his other hand to the other breast, kneading it as he went. I_ ghosted up my body, chills running through me. _"oh tony' melissa moaned again as he moved inside her pressuring her cliterous as he went. her back arched and her breast moved into his mouth once more. _I kneaded my breast just as tony had done to melissa. The book fell to the side, unneeded anymore. I licked one of my fingers on my unfilled hands and softly rubbed over my other breast, the cool air in the mountain caresed it untill it pebbled. Grabbing and kneading, grabbing and kneading. I gasped as my breath started to get labored. I tried to imagine someone else doing to me as my hands were. I could imagine him licking me like tony did to Melissa. Maybing rubbing himself on me. I closed my eyes. I moved one hand down my my body over my stomach and to the covered crevice between my legs. he'd take his hands and his own body to feel friction. I rubbed myself and thrust my hips up to my hand. fuuuuckkk.

Oh, he'd be hot, and have some sexy grabbable, fuckable hair. wavy, baywatchy. The color would suit his personality. and I'd use that hair as an anchor as he'd pleasure me. I slipped my hand below my shorts and underwear. I moved until my hand was near my opening. I caressed myself like he'd do, teasing me. He'd slowly dip his finger into me as i was doing, running along my clit all the while. I bet he'd have long fingers long and fuckable. He be altogether fuckable. I'd move my hips against his hand grunting like i was doing. He'd laugh and he'd bring that mouth close and nuzzel his nose against my inner thigh. It would drive me crazy. I slipped a little back into reality as i shimmied off my bottoms and threw off my t-shirt and went to my drawer to find another secret. It was cheap, it vibrated and it was gloriously delicious. It was a $10 back massager but massaging backs was the only thing it didn't do.

I put it to my lower lips and clicked it on. I let lose a moan. Oh fucking shit yes. I gasped and closed my eyes as I forced it closer to myself. I moaned again unable to help myself. This man in my mind could do it too. he could fucking vibrate. The 'vibrator' was really fucking loud, but then again so was I. My mouth was forever open in a moan and my hormones were forever thanking me for buying this. I was thanking me for buying this too. I sat up and grinded, sandwiching the 'vibrator' between myself and the bed. This was even louder but fuck, If i can't do this at home there's no way in hell ill stop doing it here. The man found himself back in my mind again. I'd be ridding him like this, and he'd be loving it. He'd bring his hand up to my breast and knead like i was doing. He'd say 'Artemis' and i'd follow him back with 'Oh wally'. I'd rock my hips against him and he'd smell like fucking heaven. Fuck its all so real right now, realer than it's even been. He'd moan 'Artemis ' and i'd open my eyes to see his green lust filled eyes. I opened my eyes like i would have, and actually found myself looking in an evergreen mirror.

"OH MY GOD" I squeaked. I was looking at WALLY FUCKING WEST. My hips still were rocking forward along with the massager, my hand was still on my breast and i was still bitting my lip.

He looked just as horny as i was. He was decked out in nothing but fire engine red baggy sleeping pants and no shirt. he had his hand on the very prominant tent in his pants.

I stopped all actions immediatly and dove to the ground on the other side of my bed pulling a blanket from my nightstand. wrapping it around me as fast as I could.

"SHIT! Artemis, I heard you call my name I _swear_ i wasn't preverting on you." he ripped his hand away from his very visible erection.

the 'vibrator' was still going strong right where i left it. And so was my breathing. I reached for it as fast as i could fumbling for the 'off' switch as fast as i could, wally's eyes watching all the way. I shoved it in my nightstand drawer.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in my room!" I whisper shouted at him. Looking to see if he had left the door open, which he hadn't. then i whipped my head back to him

"I- I heard you call my name when i was going back to my room" he responded back both him and his erection standing tall. His eyes looked down to me. we were both blushing, him from embarrasment and me from exertion.

"I did _not_ call your name wally!" i said again to him. my eyes eating up every visible part of the boy I had _so not_ been imagining. before making their way back to his eyes. "And how uh- long were you standing there?" I whispered to him.

"Yes you did Artemis. Were you imagining me?" he said ignoring my second question. just like he was ignoring his erection.

"I- I did not and I was not!" I quipped to him. "And answer my question, How long were you standing there!?"

"Long enough arty and you moaned my name" He said as he inched closer to me, how the fuck did we get this close? His hands were on my bed and he was bending over towards me. I had risen slightly from my place on the floor my knees on the bed, my hand clutching the blanket tight and my face mere inches from his.

"It wasn't that loud" I whispered my confession to him.

"No but your vibrator was" He whispered back. I shuddered those words sounded so, _so dirty_ coming from his mouth.

"You moaned too babe, but i can make you moan louder" He said smirking as he mimicked my position. facing him, body upright from bended knee. Oh I so hope he would.

**AN: uh hi there! this is my first smutty semi lemon. I'll continue it if people want more but for now stay horny my friends. I think ill do another chapter pick up right where this left off but its almost 3 and i have to get up early, c'est la vie. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: this chapter will be wally's point of view and his won't be very long but it's official that its now going to be a three-shot. Sorry for any grammar errors. Feedback is always welcome. As are prompts. Think of something you want these to lovely characters to do? shoot me a PM**

**also thanks to **

**two guests, Angelkierra and Couchsecrets for reviewing and to geekdad for following!**

* * *

**Wally POV**

It was getting late, i'd already finished my homework and taken a shower when they hit me. The hunger pains. I ran to the kitchen and start piling my edibles on the counter. It wasn't like I was trying to clear out any food we had there but hey a man's got to eat. It never seemed like a problem to me but for some reason people get pissed when they go the next day for 'their' food and it's not there. I mean come on, If you don't put your name on it, it's so fair game.

After clearing out most of m'gann's left overs from the fridge, I cleared them from their containers. With a full stomach and a happy mood I began to walked back to my room. I rounded a corner only to hear... bees? Maybe... Buzzing? What the hell is that? I ran to where the noise was the loudest, Artemis's room.

I slid open the door and there was the hottest sight i've ever seen in my life. It was Artemis sitting naked on her bed one hand on her breast and the other between her legs. I shut the door. Fuck. she was masterbaiting. Her hips rocked against, what i realized was a vibrator. I felt all the blood rush to my lower body. I grabbed myself through my pants. Her hand was kneading and rubbing all over her breast. Shit.

All those times jacking off to online porn was nothing compared to this. It like a live pronography showing just for me. It's so much better in real life. I stroked myself above my clothes without thinking.

"Artemis" I whispered to myself reveling in my want.

"Wally" She called back in a wanton moan. Holy fuck. She said, no she _moaned_ my name. She moaned my name while pleasuring herself. I moved closer to the bed still stroking myself. It was even better up close. I mean everyone knew she was beautiful, but now she was the sexiest, most mind-blowing woman i've ever seen before in my life.

"Artemis" I moan again unable to help myself as I bring my other hand to help the first.

She grunted and opened her hooded grey eyes blissfully to mine. For a second it was just me and her pleasuring ourselves. Then the realization of reality hit her like a ton of bricks.

"OH MY GOD" she squeaked as she dove to the other side of her bed snatching a blanket and covering herself the best she could. Then it was just the vibrating 'vibrator' and me still going.

"SHIT! Artemis, I heard you call my name I _swear_ i wasn't preverting on you." I said ripping my hand away from my erection. she grabbed the buzzing object and I watched as she tried to find the off button. But it wasn't a vibrator, it was a back massager.

One of my best girl friends has one of those. I was at her house looking for a pencil for a project in her drawer. When i turned it on, she ran over snatched it out of my hands and said it was best if I never mention this to anyone. I hadn't and I hadn't realized was it was until now.

Fucking shit. I snapped out of my trace through memory lane as Artemis shut the drawer.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in my room!" she whispered as her eyes glanced to her door then back to me. All my gusto and 'swagger' was lost.

"I- I heard you call my name when i was going back to my room" I responded back to her. Shit this is awkward.

"I did _not_ call your name wally!" she insisted but neither one of us believed that. her eyes drifted down to my ragging boner. Oh right. I'd almost forgotten about _that. _Her eye's kept raking up my body, refueling my cockieness. "And how uh- long were you standing there?" she asked in a small voice. Did she think i didn't see her doing that _stuff_ to herself?

"Yes you did Artemis. Were you imagining me?" I said ignoring her second question.

"I- I did not and I was not!" she quipped to me. Liar. We both know she was. "And answer my question, How long were you standing there!?" she asked trying to get the attention away from her and onto me.

"Long enough arty and you moaned my name" I called back to her. 'Swaggy' me was back and ready to make this particular lady squirm, hopefully with ecstasy. I placed both my hand on her bed, closing most of the space between us. She rose ever so slightly to kneel on the bed. My face in direct view of her sheet cover breasts.

"It wasn't that loud" she whispered, like she was begging me to drop the subject of her pleasure but still begging me to keep going. She'd never flat out beg, it was always laced with another emotion. and in this case there was no denying that it was a lustful hunger.

"No but your vibrator was" I whispered in a low, heavy voice. She fucking shuddered. I made her fucking shudder. I wonder what else i can make her do. I moved closer.

"You moaned too babe, but i can make you moan louder" i said continuing my verbal assault on her hormones. I smirked, it was going down. Both of us were kneeling on the bed with mere inches from each other, my erection crossing almost all of the space between our bodies. I'll make her moan alright.

* * *

**AN: ok this is the second part to the story, I swear one more steamy lemony fuck-fest chapter and that'll be the end. Unless of course you want more? I'm sure i could whip something up.**

**I also wrote this chapter to a ton of artists and songs but one of the main songs i chose was** _lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes_ off by _Panic! at the disco_

**"Is it still me that make you sweat,**

**am I who you think about in bed.**

**When the lights are dim and**

**your hand are shaking as you're sliding off your dress"**

**Can you tell why I chose this one? I recommend listening to it. Anyway i'm not sure when inspiration will his again, but every time you review i take another look at the story. Out of mind out of sight? I think the inverse of this. I'll be here ;} enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: wow ummmm 4 months later holy shit i'm sorry. Just read, don't even listen to me! also sorry for any grammar errors. ~Im a horrible person~**

* * *

_"You moaned too babe, but i can make you moan louder" _

Our lips crashed together, and we quickly wrapped our arms around each other. Tongues battling for dominance. Chest against chest, my breasts pushed up against him. He guided me down so i was laying on the bed with him on top of me. His hands on my shoulders pulling my upper body to him. My hands wrapped themselves in his _oh so sexy_ wavy hair.

Our lips disconnected, he trailed down my neck switching off between kissing, sucking and biting. I mewled in appreciation. god_damn. _This is the best fucking thing thats ever happend to me, i swear.

his hands moved from my shoulders and down my sides resting at my hips. Our lips captured each other once more.

All of a sudden he rolled his hips against mine, i moaned unable to keep myself quiet from all this stimulation. Fuck. This shit is straight out of _magic mike_ or something.

He laughed and bent my legs to get a better angle and started grinding against me. _Jesus Christ. _I rolled my hips with him and his sexy mouth made a trail down my neck to my breast. At one particular roll he groaned in ecstasy which make me want him in me right then and there_  
_

His teased it with light feathery nips and kisses. Then he brought it into his mouth. All the while making me squirm with delight. He brought his hand up to my other breast and tantalizingly started to tease it until it pebbled. His tongue swirled around my breast, making it and me wet as all hell.

He released my breast from both hand and mouth. Leaving my upper body he trailed kisses down to the inside of my thighs. I moved my head to look at him, his pink lips curved into a smile and soon all i could see was his fire engine red wavy-ass hair.

I felt his mouth on me an- _OH FUCK_. his tongue swiped against me. I clutched the sheets on either side of me. He slipped one finger inside of me slowly starting to pump and curl inside me. _Oh man.  
_

My hips moved in sync with his motions, but i _needed_ more friction. I released the sheets and entwined my fingers in his long hair. I pushed him into me without any reservation. I heard a muffled 'hmf' and giggled at his reaction. He nipped at my opening causing me to gasp and him to laugh. His laugh sent vibrations through me

He pressed his tongue against my clit and kept moving out of me. I moved faster, i just needed _more__. _

"Babe." Wally groaned "I need to do something, I cant handle watching you like this" His slowly pulled out of me but before he could take them away from me, I yanked him up to the side of me and climbed on top of him and his still very tented Flash pajamas. I ground into his erection, and his face was a mix between pure pleasure and pure anguish. His hands grabbed my hips and forced every thrust harder and closer. He couldn't stop moaning.

I started panting from the effort. No matter how hard I ground into him it wasnt enough.

"Wally" I gasped "You need to get in me _right fucking now_"

"_Yes" _he groaned back to me.

I stopped my movements and grabbed the waistband of his pajamas in my hands. I looked up his body to his face. He was biting his lips, looking desperate as fuck. Slowly I pushed his waistband down his happy trail and teased the band over the head of his dick. He clutched the sheets on the bed. I finally pulled his pants down to his thighs and took a moment to check him out. Apparently he got uncomfortable. He tried to cover himself up.

I smiled up at him. I knocked his hands away, licked his tip (which enlightened a groan from him) and and pulled his pants all the way off. He propped himself up on his elbows. I crawled up to him, leg and hand on either side of his body. I sat on his stomach my ass rubbing against him. You should have seen the way his eyes rolled.

I _bent_ down and captured his lips. My hands went from his chest and slid up to cradle his head. We pulled apart and his startling green eyes met mine. I feel so connected with him.

He places one hand on my back and buries his face in my neck. Placing light feathery kisses he then lays me down and i hook my legs behind his back.

"Artemis" He says, words muffled into my neck. "Theres something you need to know" He removes his face from the crevice and looks into my eyes. "I'm- i mean... what i meant to say was-"

"Wally come on just tell me" I say bringing my hands to his neck

"I'm still a virgin" He spits out.

"Oh wally" I grin. "I'm going to make this veerrry fun for you."

"Uh dont we need uh-" He questions

"Birth control" I recount "Now fuck me baywatch."

He grins and kisses me. Pulling away he glances down and slowly rubs along my slit before pushing his head in. He gazes into my eyes and i can physically see his eyes hood over.

"Oh my gOD" he moans, face contorting. I do the same.

Finally he fills me till his hilt. Slowly pulling out and back in, my hips start moving in sync with his. My first time, was nothing compared to this. It was a mistake. This however, is perfect in so many ways.

"OH" I squeak out as he hits that legendary spot. He perks up and my sounds and experimentally moves his hips in the same motion. I gasp as he hits it again. rolling my hips against his, i silently ask for more friction. And he gives it. Oh does he give it. But, He can't find the spot again.

He starts panting with effort and buries his face into my neck one more.

"That must be-" I huff "-your new favorite spot"

He snickered into my neck and bit me. I gasp. "I think it might be" he starts sucking on one spot

We occasionally lose our synchronization, but with teamwork we eventually fix it. Then he finds my g-spot once more. I groan with him.

He removes himself from my neck and focus on the task at hand. one hand grips my shoulder and the other grips my hip. We move faster desperate for a release. Fuck. I need more friction. We move our hips faster against each other.

"Wally" I grunt out

"Artemis" He gasps

We're almost at our peak. I can _feel _it. Moving faster i can feel the tension build.

"Im gonna-"

"Me too" He cuts me off "OH GOD" he moans

So close. ah AH.

"AH" I yell "WALLY" I see a flash of bright white. He follows quickly behind me.

"ARTEMIS UHH" He groans out. He cums inside of me. Our hips crash together, riding out our orgasms.

Breathing hard we grind to a halt. He pulls out of me and goes to my bathroom to grab a towel.

"Wow who knew you had such great bedside manners" I quip

"I just dont want to be sticky" He says. He stuck his tongue out at me. Rude.

Regardless he takes care of me first and then himself. He tosses the towel onto my pile of dirty clothes.

He climbs back into my bed, flips off the lights and pulls the long forgotten blanket over us. He pulls me close to him and shares my pillow. He sighs contently in my ear and I smile.

In the morning im greeted by the sight of M'gann and Robin in my doorway. Right away I see Robin notice the kid flash pajamas on the ground. M'gann floats over to the end of my bed. My sheets are pulled up to my shoulder and I can feel wally but I can see him.

"Hey!" M'gann greets loudly. I feel wally move under the sheets and realize his face is resting on top of my breasts.

"Uh hey Guys. Could you come back later?" I say desperately.

M'gann just laughs and yanks on the sheets just enough to stop at my belly button. I try to yank them back but it's too late. I cover up as best as I can and wally's eyes fly open. He realized what happen and brings the blanket up to my chest.

I thankfully clutch it to me and we both sit up. That distinguishable red hair of his makes itself even more known with hints of sex. We both have sex hair.

"Oh my god." Robin said in disbelief.

M'gann gasped.

"Oh man Ollie is going to _kill_ you when he finds out." Robin stated.

"You mean if" Wally said

"I mean when." Robin corrected "You're screwed."

He paused for a moment and continued with "Well, in more ways than one."

"oh my god!" I groaned and fell back on the bed.

* * *

**AN: WOW OK OMG SORRY. this is really horrible but i tried to make it extra long. This is it in the series or whatever. but wow you guys are amazing. So many of you have favorited/visited/commented/etc. im amazed. Its a school night and i stayed up really late finishing this.**

**Wrote this chapter to many tunes but mainly **The Big Bang by Rock Mafia. **Its a really great song. omg im so tired. enjoy. sorry from not updating in 4 months im a horrible person, i know.**


End file.
